Look Into My Eyes
by Suki Yume
Summary: The eyes are often said to be the pathway to a person's soul ...    His eyes ... there was something wrong about his eyes ...    Nobody else seems to notice anything, but Rima is desperate to get to the bottom of this mystery and save the one she loves.
1. Fear

_A/N: Ohayo! Yep, I'm back with another story, just 2 days after finishing Vacancy. ^^ I just couldn't resist teehee ... Anyways, this idea has been floating about my head for a while now, and since my last story was surprisingly well received, I thought I'd do another Shiki/Rima fic, but this time, I'm setting it in the vampire world. ^^ Please keep in mind that this is my first experience writing a non-AU fic so I might make some very dumb mistakes, but this is my interpretation of the story, and I hope you'll enjoy it with me! ^^ Also, I haven't watched VK anime or read the manga in a long time, so my interpretation may be kinda different from the real thing ... Anyways, please enjoy!_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Fear**

Darkness was falling as the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day for the Day Class students and the beginning for the Night Class. The over-excited Day Class students made their usual show of rushing out of their classrooms and gathering outside the huge wooden gates that separated them from the Night Class dormitories.

Inside, a girl was sitting on the ledge of a huge window, holding the curtains to the side and peering out at the commotion outside. Her long copper bunches fell forwards as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass, trying to soothe the burning headache brought on by the high-pitched squealing voices of the girls below. It was times like these that she really, _really _hated having super-sensitive hearing. Despite attempts at sound-proofing the walls, vampire hearing was still many times more sensitive than human hearing, and the occupants of the room heard every voice as clearly as if the crowd was standing right beside them.

Although the bell had already rung, none of the room's occupants had moved from their positions, all waiting for the commotion outside to die down a bit before they made their journey towards the main school building for their lessons. Eventually, the dorm president rose, and the others gradually followed his lead, reluctantly pulling themselves from the safety and comfort of the main room.

Rima sighed as she hopped gracefully down from the window ledge, following the others.

"Ne … they're giving me such a headache …"

Most of the others murmured in agreement, except the two blond males, one of which simply smiled in amusement and the other started to make vain comments about how "his fan girls" were just excited to see their "Idol-sempai".

Rima rolled her eyes. She had heard it all before, and so had the others. The dorm president gave a small smile as he stood at the door, straightening his tie. Rima was the last person to make her way towards the door, so she was surprised to see that one of the couches was still occupied.

A boy with messy red-brown hair lay sprawled out on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light.

"Ne, Shiki, it's time for class … "

The others turned around at the door to observe the two still in the room. Rima had crouched down beside Shiki and was shaking his arm.

"You go first … I'm still tired …"

The others nodded and started to file out of the door, leaving the two in the large room. Shiki had just recently returned from visiting his sick mother, and they all knew that visiting her always took its toll on him. He was often tired and seemed rather distracted on his return. They all sympathised with their friend and were happy to let him get some space.

However, Rima wasn't that quick to give up. Having grown up with him, she often held more power over him compared to the others and he was more likely to listen to her.

"But Shiki … you shouldn't skip class again … is something wrong?"

His reaction surprised her.

"Leave me alone!" he growled out harshly, throwing her hand off of him.

Rima stumbled backwards, but not only from the force of the push. She sat on the floor in front of him, rooted to the spot in shock and fear. She had never been afraid of him before, not even of his pureblood powers and his ability to kill her with a flick of his finger if he so wished. He had always been very close to her and they were like brother and sister as they grew up, and now that they had matured significantly, she liked to think that there was something else blossoming in their relationship, something akin to love.

But she could find none of that in his menacing tone, or the way that his eyes flashed dangerously, as the arm that had been covering them hung limply at his side after having pushed her away. _His eyes ... _There was something very wrong with those eyes. Something about them wasn't quite right. Rima had always loved his eyes, a cool blue colour that helped to calm her. But right now, one of them was a dull, lifeless red, like dried blood.

"Shiki …" she whispered, not knowing what exactly she wanted to say. There was something wrong with his aura too; he didn't feel like the Shiki that she knew and loved.

He didn't reply and simply lay there, staring her down with those frightening eyes. Rima warily began to get back up, brushing the dust from her white uniform as he observed her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. She slowly began to make her way towards the door, afraid to turn her back on those eyes that bore into her.

"I-I'll see you later then," she murmured, her voice unsteady. "I hope you feel better … "

She couldn't help but add the last words. As much as he was scaring her right now, a part of her refused to believe what her senses were telling her: that he wasn't Shiki.

As soon as she had shut the door, she sank down to the floor against the wall, breathing in short little gasps as she was paralysed with fear. The atmosphere inside the room was suffocating; it felt as though there was a physical force pressing on her windpipe, limiting her intake of air. She knew purebloods could do that kind of thing – manipulate their lower orders – but she had never seen Shiki use such a power, especially not with her.

As she sat there on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest and her head resting on top of her arms, she started shaking, and soon little sobs of fear and hurt escaped from within her. Back inside the room, the vampire heard the little muffled noises … and smiled grimly in satisfaction.

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Thanks for reading! This story is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers from my last story, your support means the world to me! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as Vacancy, if not more, and to any new readers, I hope you'll like this too! Please review and let me know what you think. Much love, Suki Yume. x_


	2. Questions Without An Answer

_A/N: Hey again! ^^ Since it's spring break, I've got a lot more time to write *hides from the big massive pile of homework that I'm supposed to be doing* T_T Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it done ... eventually ... sometime ... Anyways, thank you to MidnightRose01 (first reviewer! Thank you thank you thank you! ^^) and to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx! *big big huggles* Please ignore any stupid mistakes ... _

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Questions Without An Answer**

Rima didn't know how long she sat there, but it felt like an eternity before those uncontrollable sobs died down and she was able to breath normally again. She took a moment just to sit there and calm her racing heart, thinking over her options. She didn't really feel like facing the others at the moment, and she didn't know how she could sit in class staring at Shiki's empty seat for the whole night, wondering what had happened …

Going back to her room felt like a tempting offer, but she knew that if she skipped class too, it would seem suspicious and something told her that there would be trouble if the others found out what she had witnessed. She didn't want Shiki to get hurt, no matter what. Taking a deep breath, she shakily got to her feet and started to make her way towards the main door. She paused at the door, hearing the noise outside and strangely, the loud squeals and high-pitched voices helped to calm her slightly. Perhaps it had something to do with the way it felt so routine, so ordinary.

When she pushed open the doors, she was surprised to find the others still standing in front of the large wooden gates that stood between them and the screaming fan girls. Maybe she hadn't been in there as long as she had thought. Hearing the doors open, the others turned around and she was given a few sympathetic smiles.

As the main gates swung open and they were greeted by two jostling lines of girls held back by the two Day Class Prefects, Rima fell into step beside her roommate, Ruka. Ruka glanced briefly at her, before quietly commenting that she looked unusually pale. Rima shrugged it off and told her that she was simply tired, but despite her cool and calm outer façade, her heart was beating wildly in her chest, afraid that Shiki's secret would be revealed. However, luckily for Rima, Ruka nodded in what appeared to be understanding and let the matter drop.

Sitting in class that night, more than once, she turned to make eye contact with Shiki, only to be met by an empty seat. It was these moments that she felt the fear and worry hit her again full force and the image of those eyes never left her mind. Class seemed to last forever and Rima felt a sense of relief wash through her when the bell rang and signalled the end of her mental torture.

On arriving back at the moon dorms, Rima was frightened to enter the main room in case a certain pair of eyes should turn upon her, but to her relief – and perhaps slight despair – the room was empty. As everyone settled back onto the couches to have a chat and relax a bit before they retired, Rima took her place on the windowsill again. With the curtain tied to the side, she sat on the ledge with her knees drawn up and her head resting against the frame of the large window. From her position, she had a magnificent view of the moon. It was a full moon tonight and it stood out against the quickly brightening world outside.

Her mind began to wander and soon her eyes started slipping closed of their own accord. It had been a long day. But suddenly, her eyes snapped back open as in her drowsy state, she thought she saw a pair of terrifying eyes flash before the pure, immaculate white of the moon. The blue eye was blank and unseeing; the other glowed in a dull, eerie blood red. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was jerked back to full consciousness. She sighed, letting her head fall back once again against the window frame.

The day's events played back in her mind as she tried to search for some answers. What could have happened? Shiki had returned before any of them had woken up, as he was already lying on the couch when they came down from the moon dorms. Now that she was thinking back, she noticed that he had stayed in the exact same position, arm thrown over his eyes, for the whole time that they were in the room. It wasn't a particularly suspicious position and anyone else would just assume he was trying to shield his oversensitive eyes from the light. But now that Rima had seen his eyes, she became convinced that there was an ulterior motive. He must have been trying to hide his secret from the others … but in his haste to get rid of Rima, he had slipped up. But if that was the case, then why didn't he do something about it? If he didn't want anyone to know, why did he just lie there, staring her down with those unnatural eyes? Rima knew that as a pureblood, he had a wide range of powers that could have stopped her from discovering – or at least remembering – his secret, from erasing her memory to altering her recollection of the events or controlling her mind. If he had so desired, he could have even killed her without her even realising what was happening until it was too late. But he had left her, stunned and shocked, to puzzle over what had happened.

Rima remembered the way it felt around him earlier that evening and her hand subconsciously flitted to the front of her throat, suddenly feeling as though her air flow was being restricted once again. Even though she knew it was just an illusion constructed by her troubled mind, she couldn't help but feel fearful. That couldn't have been Shiki. Shiki would never do something like that. Shiki, the gentle and loving boy that she had known since childhood, was not capable of hurting her like that. She remembered how whenever he smelled her blood in the air, no matter how faint the smell, he would be beside her in an instant, fussing over the tiny paper cut in her finger or whatever insignificant injury she had accidentally inflicted. She smiled at the memory. _Baka_ …

But that cruel glare, that twisted smile and that harsh touch … that couldn't have been him. She was sure of it.

Rima was so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the others leaving the room and it was only when Ruka stretched and yawned, calling to her, that she was brought back to reality.

"I'm going to bed, Rima. Are you coming?"

When the copper-haired girl continued to stare, as if in a trance, out of the window, Ruka repeated her question.

"Rima?"

Rima blinked several times, the voice finally penetrating through her hazy thoughts. She looked around the empty room, surprised that everyone else had already gone, before her eyes flicked back to the window. It was already light outside and the sun was piercing against her tired eyes. She must have been sitting there for quite a while. Rubbing her tired eyes like a little girl, Rima swung her legs over the side of the window ledge and jumped down, following Ruka up the stairs to their room.

Listening to the sound of Ruka's soft, steady breathing, Rima lay in bed, continuing to reflect on her previous thoughts. She didn't know what had happened and she was still very confused, but she had made her mind up about one thing: she would confront Shiki – or rather, whatever monster was occupying his body. As unconsciousness eventually claimed her, her last coherent thought was a plea directed to the one she loved.

_Come back, Shiki … _

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Thank you for reading! ^^ I'll try to update asap. Please keep sending me reviews and let me know what you're thinking! Much love, Suki Yume x_


	3. Facing My Fears

_A/N: Yep, another update! I'm quite proud of myself! Teehee thought I'd make the most of the holidays and update as much as possible ^^ Maybe if I'm lucky I'll manage to finish this story before the holidays are over! Anyways, all those reviews and responses I got yesterday made me so happy that I decided to write up another chapter! So thanks guys! (xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, petiteshima, MidnightRose01, Zanaliay - love you guys! *huggles*) Just a quick note to clear some things up: I want to stress that this story is in no way a continuation of the VK anime, I am merely borrowing some ideas, so there will be differences and I am only shaping the facts in the anime to work for me. So thank you to anyone that has pointed out things that are apparently wrong from the anime perspective, but please keep in mind that this is just my made-up story. ^^ Anyways, I hope you'll still enjoy! (As usual, excuse dumbness - and also my rambling - gomen ne!)_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Facing My Fears**

The next night, everyone was once again gathered in the main room of the Moon Dorms before class began. Rima was sitting beside the window again and she looked out at the darkening world below, tuning out of the idle chattering around her. It was a calm evening; the wind was still and the moon was visible behind the indigo clouds.

Shiki was nowhere to be seen again. Worry was quickly beginning to eat away at Rima as a result of his absence and she absentmindedly chewed on her lip, wondering where she could find him, and more importantly, what she could say to him. She was once again lost in her own world, when movement down below suddenly caught her eye.

She swore she saw a pair of glowing eyes, and this time she was sure it wasn't a hallucination conjured up by her exhausted mind. Turning to kneel on the window sill, she eased the window open and slipped out, balancing on the protruding ledge outside. By this point, the others had stopped what they were doing and had turned to observe the copper haired girl with curiosity.

"Rima, what are you doing? It's almost time for class."

Rima didn't turn around as she answered her room mate.

"I'm not going. I'm going for a walk …"

The others exchanged questioning glances but then came to the mutual conclusion that she must've been upset because of Shiki. Perhaps his mother had taken a bad turn, as he seemed even quieter than usual. And it was no secret to them that Rima had feelings for the boy. Soon the quiet chatter resumed back inside the room and Rima breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't have been good if anyone decided to follow her.

Standing on the ledge, she felt the slight breeze that wasn't noticeable from inside. The wind ruffled her clothes and caused her long bunches to whip around her head. She stood still, surveying the ground below. _There they were again._ This time there was no mistaken the blood-red glow that resonated from the adjacent woods. With a slight bend of the knees, she leapt gracefully from the window ledge and landed quietly on the ground below.

With the skill and stealth of a hunter seeking its prey, her sharp eyes scanned the woods for any signs of movement. Ironic, as she was more suited to the position of the victim. She knew what it was like to face the wrath of a pureblood. It was rare for one to escape from such an encounter unharmed. In fact, it was rare for one to escape, full stop. She knew this; her vampire senses were screaming at the stupidity of her actions and adrenalin was pumping wildly around her body with every beat of her heart. Yet she refused to give in.

Suddenly, she became aware of a few high-pitched voices, laughing and talking animatedly. Her heart sunk; this was definitely the worst time for the Day Class girls to appear. Along with this thought, realisation hit her and she finally registered that it was almost time for class changeover, which meant that this was just the first of a huge stampede of girls that would surely appear pretty soon.

It seemed she was not the only one to realise this fact. There was a sudden blur in front of her, and before she knew it, one of the Day Class girls was held in an iron grip by her captor, who had his fangs positioned over the girl's jugular vein. Her companion screamed, but her scream was quickly cut off as an otherworldly force took control of her vocal chords. Rima watched as the girl's face was contorted into an expression of pure panic, eyes wide, mouth open – but no sound came out. Shiki's – no, the _monster's – _victim struggled weakly in his grip, but with a mere flick of his fingers, the two girls lost consciousness, and one fell to the ground while the other slumped forwards in his hold.

Rima stood still, rooted to the spot with fear. This was _definitely _not Shiki. Somehow summoning her courage, she produced a sizzling ball of lightning, slowly and warily approaching the monster that was occupying Shiki's body.

"Let her go!"

She was surprised at the clarity and steadiness of her own voice.

She watched as the figure in front of her slowly lifted his head from the girl's neck, his would-be snack forgotten for the moment as he dropped the limp body and turned his attention to Rima, intrigued.

"Who dares defy the actions of a pureblood?"

His voice was quiet but menacing as he approached her.

Rima's eyes were cold and she regarded him with a look of disgust.

"Who are you? You monster! What have you done with Shiki?"

Shiki's face twisted into a disturbing smirk. The expression did not suit him at all. It chilled her to the bone.

"Oh? So I've been found out. You're that idiot of a girl that cares so deeply for Shiki, aren't you? Hmm … how interesting … "

Rima forced herself to stand her ground as Shiki's finger lifted and caressed her cheek with mock-affection. It sickened her to think that someone else was controlling Shiki's body. Normally, she loved Shiki's touch but right now, it took every ounce of strength in her body not to recoil from that disgusting contact.

The blood-red eye roamed over her features and she fought the urge to launch the ball of lightning in her hand at the monster in front of her. But no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't hurt Shiki. It pained her to think about it, even though she knew that the one standing in front of her right now was most certainly not the one she loved.

"Such a pretty girl too … I bet your blood will taste just as good …"

Suddenly, Shiki's nails elongated and slashed across Rima's perfect porcelain cheek, drawing blood. Rima gasped from the sudden pain, her hand flying up to touch the cut, that thanks to her vampire healing, was already beginning to close up. She regarded the vampire with cold, disgusted eyes as he lifted his hand and slowly licked the blood off his fingers, savouring every drop.

If she wasn't glaring defiantly at the beast in front of her, she would have missed it: for a split second, the red eye flashed a familiar blue colour before once again being suppressed by the repulsive blood red. At the same time, Shiki's body convulsed and Rima heard a pained gasp before it straightened back up and a cruel smirk was back in place.

"It seems my _darling _nephew here has some reservations about me drinking your blood …"

_His nephew? Rido Kuran was back? _Her eyes widened at the information.

"Well, I'll catch you later, _my love …"_

And just as suddenly as he appeared, Rido Kuran disappeared into the darkness, his retreating laughter the only sign that he hadn't been a figment of Rima's imagination.

Rima quickly approached the two unconscious Day Class girls, laying a hand over their foreheads and closing her eyes, concentrating her strength on erasing their memories. _If only reality was just as easy to change … _she thought grimly.

Yet she was filled with a feeling of hope. She had not missed the way his eyes had flashed their normal colour for that split second. It wasn't there for long, but it was there nonetheless. Shiki had reacted to her pain, as he always had. _Shiki was still there._

There was a small smile on her lips as she retired to her bedroom after leaning the two unconscious bodies against a nearby tree. They would wake soon, and all they would remember would be falling asleep against the tree.

As she gazed out of her window at the dark night sky, she formulated a plan in her head to get her loved one back. It would involve great risk, but she was willing. _Anything for you, Shiki. Keep fighting for me._

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Well, what did you think? Please keep giving me feedback. ^_^ You guys are all just so kind and sweet, your reviews always make me smile teehee. =3 Much love, Suki Yume. x_


	4. A Dark and Deadly Game

_A/N: Heya! I'm back again ^^ I've been pretty busy the past few days so I didn't manage to finish this chapter as quick as I would have liked, but hey, better late than never! A very big and heartfelt thank you goes out to all of you who reviewed/responded: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, MidnightRose01, Feltide Ironworker, Zanaliay and petiteshima. Thank you all so muchos! ^^ Oh, and I'd also like to apologise for my first very big dumb mistake: Rido is in fact Shiki's FATHER not his uncle like I said in my last chapter. Thanks petiteshima for making me realise this, whether it was intentional or not. ^^ I knew something was wrong when I was writing it, I even googled it just to check before I posted the chapter but somehow STILL managed to get it wrong ... I guess I was thinking about Kaname ... gomen ne! I'm such a baka ... T_T Anyways, I'm realli sorry ... and please excuse any more dumb mistakes in this chapter!_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**A Dark and Deadly Game**

Night was finally falling at Cross Academy and Rima breathed a sigh of relief. She had been distracted and restless the whole day and she had hardly slept a wink. But none of that mattered, because right now, the anticipation of what she was going to attempt this evening sent the adrenalin pumping wildly throughout her body and made her fully alert.

After the previous day's encounter, Rima was careful to make sure the mass of oblivious Day Class girls would be long gone before she attempted anything. She didn't really feel like erasing the memories of the majority of the school. She needed to save her strength, especially if she was going to see this through to the end.

She knew the dangers – and perhaps some might say – the foolishness of what she was doing, but no, she would not call it that. It was not foolish to try to save the one she loved. But the dangers … she was well aware of them. Despite this, there was no debate in her mind over her final decision. It had all been decided from the moment she saw that familiar flash of blue in that blood-red eye.

And so Rima was sitting cross-legged on her bed, waiting for the loud cries from the Day Class girls to die down and retreat. Ruka had already left after trying unsuccessfully to convince Rima to get out of bed and get ready for classes. Rima had burrowed deeper into the warm confines of her blanket and mumbled that she was too tired to go to class. Ruka had rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and after breathing a long sigh, turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as Rima heard the door close and the retreating clicks of Ruka's high heels, she threw the blanket off her, blatantly wide awake, and started to get ready.

She was sitting in her white school uniform when she noticed how impractical it would be for her purpose. Immaculate white surrounded by the darkness would stand out like a beacon of light. It would draw too much attention to her, especially with the keen vampire vision of the occupants of the main building. Walking over to the wardrobe on her side of the room, she selected a plain black coat and slipped it on over her uniform. It was fitted at the waist and hung in graceful folds until her mid-thigh, meaning her white skirt would be sufficiently concealed too. Breathing a sigh, she returned to sitting on her bed. This was the hardest part of her mission: the waiting.

She sat there, restless and agitated, waiting for the _stupid _Day Class girls to get over their hysterics and return to their dorms. Her dislike for the humans and their deafening screams was steadily increasing with every passing second, until she found herself concentrating all her willpower on not doing something stupid like hurling something against the wall in her frustration. Just when Rima thought her control was going to snap, the noise died down and she figured the Night Class must've passed. She had to wait another couple of minutes for the Day Class girls to scatter, but the waiting this time didn't seem as bad with the screaming voices gone.

Now that the Night Class were definitely gone, Rima chanced a glance out of her window. Darkness was fast approaching and dark clouds were slowly but surely moving over the sky, covering up all traces of light. There were still a couple of girls wandering slowly back to their dorms, chatting and laughing to each other in little groups. Rima wished they would hurry up. The anticipation was driving her insane. It was like every muscle in her body had tensed for action, but she couldn't move, not yet. Her heart was still pounding relentlessly in her chest and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears with every beat. Soon, the last stragglers had disappeared from the Night Class gates and Rima breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_. Of course, Rima could have simply used her vampire speed to pass the girls without them noticing a thing, but she didn't want to waste any more energy than absolutely necessary.

And so Rima started to make her way down the empty corridors towards the main door. Her shoes clicked on the floorboards and sent a hollow echo through the empty building. It was slightly unnerving. However, Rima refused to let it bother her too much and she silently rebuked herself for being such a child. Heaving open the huge wooden door, Rima stepped into the cool night air and felt the breeze wash over her. Filling her lungs with the fresh air, she stood still for a couple of seconds just to gather herself and calm her raging nerves. When she could finally hear something other than her own pounding heartbeat, she started to scan her eyes over the dark woods just like she had done the day before. She didn't know what it was, but something – perhaps instinct, told her that he would likely be hiding in the woods again. And true to her instinct, it wasn't long before she saw a blur and a chilling glow of red.

Suddenly, gathering her strength and tapping in to her powers, she produced a ball of electricity and launched several balls of lightning at the blur in quick succession. She knew she would miss; a pureblood was still stronger than a noble and therefore faster … and to be honest, she was counting on that fact. She wasn't planning on hitting her target. She couldn't bring herself to harm him. Just the thought of Shiki's face contorted in pain made her heart clench.

Before she knew it, she felt a rush of wind close to her body and then a pair of strong arms circled her from behind, closing around her upper arms and effectively stilling her, holding her in a mock-embrace. She gasped and the ball of electricity in her hands dissipated as her concentration was drawn elsewhere. Warm breath ghosted over her throat as she heard a familiar yet foreign voice speak beside her ear.

"My, my, aren't you a disobedient girl? Don't you know the price of attacking a pureblood?"

She didn't reply and instead concentrated on keeping her breathing steady as once again she felt that invisible force pressing on her windpipe. She knew what he was trying to do: push her body to its limits and force her to beg for his forgiveness and relieve her of her pain. But she also knew what "relief" he would offer: death.

"I'll show you the price you have to pay for harming a pureblood …"

Suddenly, Shiki's nails dug into his own palm, drawing blood. Rima instantly recognised the scent and glanced down at the bleeding hand in alarm. She was abruptly shoved away by a strong invisible force and then she watched as the blood manipulated itself into a long, thin string. Rima hadn't thought that Rido would also be able to control Shiki's blood whip. Her eyes widened as a cruel smirk appeared on Shiki's face. Shiki's arm raised and suddenly the whip lashed out at her, cutting her deeply across her torso. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, her arms going instinctively to wrap around her wound. Her breath was coming in sharp pants as her world began to spin and blur. The pain was intense, and coupled with the fact that Rido still had not relinquished his control over her air flow, her consciousness was fast fading. Behind her blurry vision, she managed to make out a figure in front of her, doubled over and convulsing, and she managed a weak triumphant smile before she tumbled into the world of impenetrable darkness.

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please keep letting me know what you think ... your feedback is always appreciated and loved. ^^ Much love, Suki Yume x_


	5. A Rapidly Darkening World

_A/N: Heyo! Gomen ne ... I wasn't able to update as quickly as I had promised ... guess there's no chance of me finishing this before the hols are over after all ... *sigh* T_T I've been realli busy, esp with my habit of leaving stuff to the last minute and cramming like crazy. But I thought I'd start on this chapter today and somehow, my 5 minutes turned into an entire chapter. *blushes* Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy and forgive my delay. I want to say a quick but very much heartfelt thank you to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, moonesha9, Zanaliay, petiteshima, Lucy, nikki-chii and Pumpkin Girl. Love yous all. ^^ I hope you'll enjoy (and the usual: ignore any stupid mistakes!)  
><em>

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**A Rapidly Darkening World**

Rima groaned. Her head hurt and her body was aching. She tried to shift but found that her movements were restricted. Her eyes blinking blearily open, she tried to decipher her surroundings. It was dark, but that was not a problem for her vampire vision. She appeared to be in some sort of basement. The cold made her shiver. Remembering what had happened, she glanced down at herself and was surprised to find that the wound on her torso had already closed. She must've been out longer that she had thought. It had been a fairly deep wound and she shuddered at the memory of the pain. Her jacket and her uniform had a large rip where the whip had caught her and the material was stained a dark red. _Looks like I'll have to get a new uniform … _She sighed. But first and foremost, she had to try and get out from this place. She didn't even know where she was. She tried to shift upright again, but once again found that something was restraining her. Glancing down in annoyance, her slowed senses _finally _registered that she was being bound by something. Her right hand was chained to the wall by a handcuff. They must have been reinforced hunter cuffs of some kind, because she would have broken the chain no problem had it been normal cuffs. The torn and burnt skin around her wrist confirmed her assumption. She tugged futilely at the chain but all it did was make it rattle and echo in the empty room. That also explained why her senses were so sluggish. She sighed in frustration and leaned back against the cold wall, trying to think of an escape plan.

Suddenly, she was staring into a pair of chilling eyes.

"My, my … so sleeping beauty has finally woken up … have a nice nap?"

Her heart sank. Her plan had failed. Shiki was still being controlled by Rido. _But how? _She remembered the pair of beautiful clear blue eyes right before she lost her consciousness … Surely Shiki had reacted to her pain? The figure in front of her seemed to read her thoughts. He smirked.

"Your little boyfriend here can't help you … he's too weak … and you've just planned your own destruction …"

She glared up at him, her eyes icy. She couldn't let him see how torn up she was inside. She couldn't let him see her pain.

"Just kill me already. I don't want to play your sick twisted games."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. This girl really was fearless.

"Oh? You're not going to beg for my mercy? Pray that I won't kill you?"

A small smirk played on her lips.

"You wish!" she scoffed.

"Well my dear … I'm sorry to break your little heart and tell you that that's not my plan. I had originally toyed with the idea of killing you … but that would be too much of a waste, now wouldn't it? It was tempting … so very tempting … the idea of teaching you your place and teaching you the consequences of disobeying a pureblood … since your puny little brain doesn't seem to be able to process such a notion … "

She didn't reply, simply continuing to glare coldly at the figure in front of her. Even from the moment the plan had first formulated in her mind, she had been ready for this outcome. She had prayed that this wouldn't happen, that Shiki would break free of Rido's hold … but she had been ready all the same. She had acknowledged the strength of a fully grown pureblood, and she was ready to accept death if it came. She was willing to die knowing that she tried her best for Shiki. But the sick, twisted being in front of her seemed to have other ideas. He wouldn't offer her the sanctuary that was death.

Rido could see the strength and the unspoken words in the girl's cold gaze. The iciness in her gaze mirrored his own. But killing her … that would be too easy an escape. He knew he would be doing exactly what she wanted. And that wasn't the way he worked.

"But no, I strayed from that idea – as tempting as it was. I figured that such sweet, delicious noble blood would be too precious to waste …"

Rima's eyes widened. _No… No! _She was ready for death, but not for this. She hadn't thought about the possibility that he would keep her as his personal blood source. Not once. Her blood was nowhere near as strong as that of a pureblood, but being a noble, it was still many times stronger than human blood. It would make this _creature _stronger than he already was.

She closed her eyes, finally accepting that she had no escape – not even through the means of death. She would rather die. This was the worst kind of torture.

Rido smiled, reading the defeat in the girl's composure. Pulling her roughly into a kneeling position, he knelt down in front of her and yanked her long hair to the side, exposing the tempting smooth flesh of her throat. Rima refused to look at him and he smirked cruelly.

"Time for some dessert, I think … I'm so very thirsty … that little taste of your blood wasn't enough …"

Rima inhaled sharply as a pair of fangs slid roughly into her neck. Tears began to flow down her milky cheeks. She could stand the pain: the physical pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling inside. He was drinking greedily and messily, aiming to bring her as much discomfort as possible, but she could take it. What she couldn't take was the crushing pain in her heart. _Shiki was gone. _He had abandoned her. She had wanted to offer him her blood for a long time, but not like this, not under these circumstances. Sharing blood was an act of trust and an expression of love, but the intimacy in the act had been cruelly snatched away from her. She was now tainted, by this _monster _of all people …

Then, a sudden thought came to her. She knew Rido could read all her emotions and thoughts in her blood … Suddenly, she drew him closer, wrapping her arms around him. She filled her thoughts with her memories of Shiki: all the times they had shared together, every word, every gesture. She poured all her love into her thoughts and closed her eyes, running her fingers through the silky strands of Shiki's hair and acquainted herself once again with his scent.

Her actions caused Rido to freeze momentarily. Then a cold smile began to spread itself slowly across Shiki's face, as Rido made a noise of amusement. _Foolish girl …_

He ignored her actions; in fact, it was now easier for him to drink and he started to devour his meal once again. However, he couldn't stop the feeling of uneasiness spreading through him as the girl's thoughts flooded into him through her blood.

Rima sensed the slight tensing of the body in front of her and she smiled a small triumphant smile as more tears slid down her cheeks. Drinking her blood would make Rido stronger … but the body was Shiki's … so maybe, just maybe … Shiki would be stronger too. She clung to that possibility, putting all her hopes on that little beacon of light in her rapidly darkening world.

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read this ... please let me know what you think! I'm going to try my best to update soon and I'm going to reply to all reviews from now on, so please don't be surprised if you get a random message from me! *big huggles* Hopefully see you soon! Suki Yume x_


	6. The Struggle for Survival

_A/N: Ohayo! I'm finally back with an update. Sorry about the wait, gomen ne! School has been keeping me from updating ... anyways, better late than never, ryt? Thank you so much for all the support you guys have been giving me ... an extra special thank you to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, petiteshima, IdaMustang, xXxDarkened-AngelxXx and of course, Zanaliay! *big big huggles for you all* I hope you'll all continue to enjoy this and please please excuse any stupid mistakes!  
><em>

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**The Struggle for Survival**

It wasn't long before white spots started to appear at the boundaries of Rima's vision. At the rate Rido was draining her, it wasn't surprising. Her body felt like it was made from lead and she was shivering. It was so hard to form a coherent thought and soon, she didn't have the strength required to fight it anymore. A tear escaped her closed lids as she surrendered to the beckoning realms of unconsciousness.

This continued for several days, and to Rima, it felt like an eternity. Every time her tired body tried to repair itself and she was unwillingly brought back to reality, _he _would appear in front of her. Every time she looked into those cruel eyes, she swore something shattered inside her, and with every passing day, she fell further and further into the depths of despair.

She shuddered as she felt the tip of sharp fangs graze her neck now, and she braced herself for the inevitable pain that would follow. She had finally accepted that there was no escape for her now. She closed her eyes, smiling a grim smile. _Ne, Shiki, have you really abandoned me? I wonder if you can hear me … can you see our happy memories? They're the only thing keeping me going now. Believing that you will come back for me. Hoping that you will fight for me. The only thing …_

She wrapped her arms around the figure in front of her once more and her lips tugged upwards in a small, humourless, smile of satisfaction as she felt the almost unnoticeable tensing of the body in her arms. To cause a reaction, no matter how small, in the cold-hearted being in front of her, was strangely satisfying. Seeing as she couldn't fight him physically, conducting a mental war seemed to be a good alternative. She couldn't let herself go without a fight …

Her actions always caused her predator to bring her that little bit more pain as a punishment: he would be rougher and drain her faster … but she didn't care. She was willing to suffer more in the short term if it meant her pain would end quicker … whether it was through the means of Shiki regaining possession of his body… or death. It was escape either way. And so she tried to transmit everything she had through their connection. She might as well make the most of it. It was comforting to know that this was something he had entirely no control over: he could not block her thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the flow of emotions that entered him through her blood, and this aggravated him greatly. It was yet another demonstration of this girl's strength and courage.

But soon, the flow of thoughts started to slow and eventually came to a halt as the body slumped forwards against him and the arms around his neck dangled limply on either side of his shoulders. He smirked and withdrew his fangs from her neck: he preferred to drink when she was conscious. It made the experience much more interesting, as he could sense her fear and see her reluctant submissiveness. He wanted to see her suffer. Besides, he wasn't exactly thirsty – he just drank to amuse his sick, twisted self.

He could feel the power humming through his veins from drinking the girl's lifeblood and he could feel the body he was occupying grow stronger every day. He had now drunk from her for several days and he wondered how much longer this girl would last. She was unnaturally strong in mind – even for a vampire. There was something intriguing about this girl …

He didn't manage to finish this thought, as suddenly he felt something shove at his own consciousness. He instantly recognised the feeling as that which occurred on one of the rare occasions when his son found the strength to retaliate. _Oh no you don't … when are you going to accept the fact that you're too weak? You're useless. Weak and useless._

_No. I'm not too weak. I'm strong enough to protect the girl I love._

_Aha … you amuse me, my son._

Their mental conversation was cut abruptly short, as suddenly Shiki's body jolted and collapsed to the floor. A minute later, the eyes reopened … but this time, they were a clear blue.

Shiki sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt, and he could hear Rido's angered voice inside him. He tried his best to blank him out and got to his feet. Thanks to Rima's blood, he could now control his body better, and though fighting his father was mentally draining, it wasn't as difficult as before. He approached the still figure lying against the wall and knelt down, gathering her into his arms. He touched her pale, ashen cheek with his finger, and his own tears fell down onto the porcelain cheek below him and mingled with the tears that still lingered there. She felt so cold. _Rima … I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …_

He repeated the apology in broken whispers, wishing there was some way he could make everything better. He held her close to his own body, warmth being the only comfort he could offer her in her dark and cold world. He knew Rido was right, as much as he wished it wasn't true. He _was _too weak. But he would become stronger. He would become strong enough to defeat Rido. Even at the cost of a great sacrifice. He would prove to Rima that he hadn't abandoned her.

He could feel his own energy draining with every passing second, as Rido shoved relentlessly at his consciousness with his mind. His concentration was fast fading, and he knew that that was all it took for Rido to regain control over him: a slip of the mind, a split second's loss of concentration. With a pained sigh, he started to lower Rima back down to the cold ground, having decided to back off before Rido regained control of his body. The greater the distance between Rido and Rima, the better.

However, as he leant forwards and tried to gently shift her off his lap, a pair of indigo eyes opened and blinked blearily at him, just as Rima's hand found him and clung weakly to his shirt.

"Rima! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry …"

A small smile appeared on her angelic face, but other than that, she didn't reply.

_I'm dreaming, aren't I? This can't be real … or … am I dead? Is this what heaven looks like …?_

"Rima! Please, answer me! Tell me you're okay … please, don't give up on me. If you give up on me, I'll give up too. You're my only hope, Rima … "

His voice was frantic and full of emotion. Rido had taken a lot from her these past few days; he could feel it in his body. And she looked so weak. He didn't know how much longer she could last. And the pain in his head wasn't helping his panicked state. He couldn't give in yet; not now. He had to make sure she would be okay. It would be dangerous to surrender his control when she was this weak, especially considering the nature of the monster inside him. And so he fought, even as the pain increased in intensity and threatened to overcome him. He couldn't let Rima see him in pain … he couldn't make her worry more …

"Shi-Shiki? Are you … really here?"

Her voice sounded so frail and distant; it frightened him. But her innocent, hopeful expression was simply too dear and he couldn't help but let out a breathless chuckle even as the unrelenting pain made his vision blurry. He cupped her cheek, trying to reassure her with the contact and erase her doubts.

"Baka … of course I'm here. It's okay … it'll all be okay. You won't have to suffer anymore soon, just hold on a little longer. Keep fighting for me; don't ever think of giving up."

A sudden spark of life lit up her eyes and it made Shiki's heart clench.

"It worked? … You're back?"

"Yes, but Rido will regain control of me very soon, I can feel it. I'm sorry … I'm-I'm so weak. But I will defeat him … I'll become strong enough to protect you …"

Even as he said this, the pain reached an unbearable peak and he cried out, clutching his head with his hands in obvious agony.

"Shiki? Shiki! Don't go! Please …"

The blue in his eyes flickered a moment and even as the last of the blue gave way to a chilling red, Rima could read the unspoken words clearly in his eyes:

_I'll come back for you, Rima. I promise …_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_So, what did you think? ^^ Please give me some feedback, it always motivates me and a lot of the time, you guys keep me going when I wanna give up. ^_^ So thank you so much for your encouragement and kind words! ^^ Much love, Suki Yume x_


	7. Impenetrable Darkness

_A/N: Heyo! I'm back with your update. ^^ I hope everyone had a lovely Easter break and the Easter bunny was kind to you all! Hee hee, thanks to everyone who read my Easter story. ^^ Anyways, back to this. A big big heartfelt thank you to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, pumpkin girl, Zanaliay, Sleepy Clouds and petiteshima! Love you all! *big hug* I'm sorry for making some of you cry btw T_T I hope you still enjoy it. I apologise for any upcoming dumbness!_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Impenetrable Darkness**

That first glimpse of the real Shiki also seemed to be the last. With each passing day, Rima was becoming increasingly doubtful; and there was a nagging part of her mind that questioned the verity of that encounter. It was so easy to believe it was just a figment of her imagination, and every time Rima looked into those eyes that seemed to freeze and scald at the same time, the hope that Shiki had created in that brief encounter started to slowly die away.

_No. Shiki won't lie to me. He would never lie to me._

A weary smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she firmly told herself this. She had to believe in him, to trust him, because there was nothing left to do. _I have nothing left apart from you, Shiki. So please don't abandon me…_

This was easier to think than to believe. No matter how many times she told herself this, a small part of her mind refused to believe such a fact, especially as that vile creature still had his fangs embedded in her neck and was taking slow, leisurely mouthfuls of her lifeblood. That particular part of her mind wanted to fight; it wouldn't let her sit there and endure the torture and wait for the saviour that didn't seem to be coming. But the more logical part that dominated her mind knew it would be useless. There was really nothing she could do. Fighting may even put her in a worse position than before. And right now, that was not a risk she could take, especially as her body was steadily becoming weaker. Every time she was brought back to reality with a sickening jolt in the pit of her stomach, she came face to face with that twisted cruel smirk and those horrible eyes. He seemed to be keeping tabs of sorts on her, as it seemed that as soon as her body recovered enough to bring her back to consciousness; he appeared out of nowhere and drained her again. That was why she hated those awakening moments. She would escape from the dark world of her mind to emerge into another that was darker still. She wished she could stay in those dark empty realms, as cold and unforgiving as they were, if it meant she didn't have to face the reality of her situation. But life was never that kind, and even before that crucial moment where consciousness fully claimed her, she felt dread, suffocating and overwhelming, fill her heart and make her yearn for that empty world of unconsciousness where Rido could not touch her … at least physically.

However, luckily in a sense, it seemed that unconsciousness beckoned to her quicker with every one of Rido's torturous feeding sessions. She couldn't hold on as long anymore, and Rido successfully drained her to unconsciousness within mere minutes. It wasn't surprising considering the frequency and nature of his feeding. He gave her just long enough for her body to recover so that she was conscious again, but then he would send her tumbling back into oblivion practically as soon as her eyes opened.

What never failed to unnerve him, however, was the girl's apparent strength of mind. She would stare at him with cold, unyielding eyes that mirrored his own every time he approached her, and she still insisted on embracing her predator. Rido could not understand such a seemingly futile and self-destructive gesture. What was the girl trying to do? He assumed it was something to do with the girl's foolish love for his son, and love, that was something he didn't bother trying to comprehend. It seemed such a petty, instinctive human weakness, and he had no wish to become part of that foolish world that could only bring destruction.

His lips curled into a satisfied smile as the arms once again fell from his shoulders and the figure slumped against him. Shoving her off with disgust, he stood up and wiped his bloody mouth nonchalantly with the back of his hand.

_It's so dark and cold … but it's okay … I'm safe here. He can't really hurt me here. I don't want to wake up … _

Rima was wrapped up in the cold embrace of her agonised mind, which seemed to be the only part of her still functioning properly at the moment. Her whole body had practically shut down, blocking out the world outside. But her mind was also sluggish and weary. Had she been a human, she would surely be dead by now. Perhaps that would be preferable … She hadn't had any food for days, and she had lost count of how long she had been held captive in this dungeon. To add to her agony, her throat was burning from the blood deprivation. In addition to the blood being drained from her body, she hadn't had any blood tablets to sate her bloodlust, and the added pain wasn't helping her one bit. Her normally indigo eyes had taken on a bright, eerie red, and every time that monster was drinking from her, she had to fight the urge to sink her own fangs into Shiki's porcelain neck and relieve her pain. Shiki would have no objections; he would willingly do anything to spare her … but Rido was a different matter. Rima knew if she so much as expressed an interest in taking that blood that was so close, he would snap and surely destroy her, there and then. That was something she could not do: she had a promise to keep.

Suddenly, the darkness in her mind eased slightly and a far-away voice seemed to penetrate the darkness. It was hard to catch, but Rima thought she made out a few words here and there.

"_Forgive me … I made a promise … please keep yours … fight for me. Fight until the end … I will too … I'm sorry; I can't let myself become a monster. I don't want to be a monster … "_

The final words were the clearest, and as her sluggish brain tried to process the words and piece together the information, her senses were suddenly invaded by a familiar smell and her body was jerked into semi-consciousness.

Even before her eyes opened, she knew what it was. But she didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to see, for the fear of what she would find.

_Blood … Shiki's blood …_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Big big thank you for reading! I hope you'll keep sending me reviews ... I love reading your feedback! Thank you so muchos ... Much love, Suki Yume x_


	8. Promises

_A/N: I'm realli very sorry for such a long delay ... I'm right in the middle of exams at the moment and life is being gay. T_T I realli should have updated sooner, but I was kinda busy with umm ... birthday plans. *blushes* Gomen ne! I know I've been realli lazy, sorry! Anyways, today I decided I couldn't delay this anymore and decided to take some time out of studying (yuck!) to finish this chappie for you guys. Hope you'll likey likey! As always, pweez excuse any dumbness!_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Promises**

Rido pushed the limp body off of him with a sneer of disgust, before gracefully returning to his feet. He felt sated and the power thrummed tangibly through his veins after his recent meal. Shiki seemed unusually… quiet after this particular feeding. Rido normally had to deal with all kinds of threats and hate-filled comments as well as attempts at regaining control after his recent feedings. Rido warily stood still, preparing himself for the mental assault that would surely ensue. However … there was nothing. Not even a complaint or an expression of hatred. Rido's lips contorted into a smirk. _Finally accepting your uselessness, my dear son?_

There was no reply. Nothing. Rido could not believe his luck. It appeared Shiki had finally accepted defeat. Soon the girl would follow in his footsteps. A smile of triumph slowly spread itself across his face and he watched with fascination as he pricked his forefinger with his thumbnail and watched the flow of blood emerge and gradually turn into a thin string that he could control with the slightest thought. _All this power … it's finally mine … _

He watched, mesmerised as the blood danced before his eyes, controlled by his subconscious mind. He began to laugh, quietly at first, before it gradually grew in volume, echoing around the hollow walls of the room. He was prepared for the flood of joy, the overwhelming power and the feeling of triumph, but he was not prepared for what would follow. Suddenly, there came a blow from within him, so strong that it knocked him off his feet and left him kneeling on the floor, clutching his head in obvious agony.

_Sorry, __**father, **__I won't let you win. _

A growl ripped out from Shiki's lips.

_My __**dear **__son, there's nothing you can do. _

Rido let out a sneering laugh, even though his breathing was still laboured and his hands were still clutched to his head.

His only answer was another blow, even more forceful this time. The pain spread like venom through his body.

_Not so weak now, am I, __**father**__?_

Rido didn't get a chance to reply, as the blood-red of Shiki's eye was swiftly replaced by a cool blue. Shiki knelt on the floor, a small triumphant smile spreading on his lips as he examined his hands, getting used to the feeling of being in control once again. He got shakily to his feet, before turning his focus to the limp figure against the wall. Sadness and regret were amongst the emotions that flashed in his cool blue eyes. He couldn't help the self-loathing that consumed him. He crossed the room in a few strides, before kneeling down in front of the unconscious figure. Shiki extended his hand and gently brushed Rima's hair from her face. She looked so pale, so weak. His hand slowly moved down to cup her cheek, stroking the soft, cold skin with his thumb. He was afraid that if he applied a little more pressure, she would break. She looked like a porcelain doll, so beautiful, yet so fragile. He looked intensely at her, wanting to engrave her face into his memory.

"Rima … I'm sorry … please forgive me. I'm so useless. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who can love you with all their heart … someone who could protect you and treasure you. I can't even keep the both of us alive."

Shiki's voice was full of loathing. He gave a small humourless laugh. Ironic, wasn't it? He was a pureblood, the most powerful of all vampires, but he was the one who had been taken hostage like some weak, useless _princess _in a child's fairytale story. And to make matters worse, there weren't even any monsters or dungeons or dragons blocking his escape. He had been taken hostage in his _own body _of all places. And Rima had been the one who had tried to save him, and in doing so, she had ended up trading in her own life.

"I'm going to fix this, Rima. I made a promise. I'll make sure you won't have to suffer anymore. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. In the meantime, please keep yours. You also promised me to keep fighting. Fight for me. Fight until the very end; don't ever think of giving up. Fight for all the things we lost. I will too. And I'll succeed. I'll take your pain away."

Shiki's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He couldn't let himself cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his cheek, feeling the coldness against his cheek. Her hand felt so calming against his skin. Despite his belief that he didn't deserve her love, he couldn't help the feeling in his heart that _this _was right, that they were meant to be together.

"I'm sorry Rima … I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive my actions … but I can't do this anymore. I can't watch that-that _monster _hurt you anymore. I can't watch you fade away right in front of my eyes. Rima, you're my life. I'm sorry; I can't let myself become a monster. I don't want to be a monster …"

With that, Shiki placed a light kiss on Rima's hand before returning it to her side. He mentally summoned a dagger from a chest in the corner of the basement. It floated towards his outstretched hand and he closed his fist around the cold metal. Looking down, he traced the intricate hunter design on its sheath. He had never understood why his father had kept a chest full of hunter weapons in his own house. Was that not just asking for death? Nevertheless, now was not the time to ponder such trivial matters. With one last look of longing at the beautiful face in front of him, he took a deep breath and rose, backing away from the unconscious girl. When he was as far away from Rima as the limited space allowed, he unsheathed the dagger, noticing how the metal glinted menacingly in the low lighting.

"Gomen ne … " he whispered into the darkness.

Rido, finally catching onto his son's ambiguous actions, immediately tried to regain control of Shiki's body. In the mental battle that ensued, Shiki's eyes flashed red and blue alternately as the two males fought for dominance.

The winner was announced as the dagger plunged deep into Shiki's chest. Shiki cried out, his blood quickly coating his hands, but even through the pain, he managed a small smile. _I'm not weak anymore. _

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Well, now you know what happened. What did you think? Please keep giving me feedback! Thanks everyone for sticking by me ... I'm so sorry about the big long delay ... oh, almost forgot! (Proves how long I've been away from this ... ) I would like to say a big big heartfelt thank you to: petiteshima, Zanaliay, pumpkin girl and FuziCloud! I'm sorry if I missed anyone out! Oh, by the way, a wee heads-up: this story is almost finished. ^^ Not long to go! Much love, Suki Yume x_


	9. Cruel Fate

_A/N: Hey ... yeah, I'm finally back *apologetic smile* I didn't die and I didn't disappear off the face of the earth, no worries! *sweatdrop* I'll tell you later the reason for my disappearance if anyone's interested ... I don't wanna bore you with my life story and put u off reading this. XD This is a long chappie to make up for my long absence. Gomen ne! If any of u readers are still there ... thanks so much for sticking by me. Oh, and one more thing, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It's nice to know that there are still people out there that support this story. And sorry for the lack of review answering, to be honest, I've lost track of replies! *ashamed* I'm so sorry! But I promise it'll be back to normal this chappie onwards. As always, please excuse any dumbness ... I'm trying to get this out as fast as possible so there's bound to be big dumb mistakes that I'll miss ... sorry!_

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Cruel Fate**

At the precise moment that the pain consumed him, Shiki gratefully let his trembling hold on his consciousness slip away. As for Rido, who was putting all his concentration into trying to win the mental battle, realisation of what had happened had not yet reached him. So it came as quite a surprise when suddenly Shiki's surprisingly strong hold on his consciousness faltered and he went rushing forwards, once again in control. However, it was not a pleasant experience. Pain immediately tore through his being and he cried out, his agonised scream echoing around the stone walls. Breathing laboured, he looked down at his hands, slick with blood, and it took a moment for his logic to break through the thick haze of disbelief and make the connection between his bloodied hands and the gaping wound in his chest, the blood-coated dagger abandoned at his feet beside an accumulating pool of blood.

The figure against the wall stirred, and blue eyes tinged with red fluttered open, panic clear within their depths. Rima was starved of blood and the hunger was clawing ruthlessly at her, but she fought to contain her vampire nature. Shiki was hurt somewhere and she needed to find him …

Pushing herself from her position on the cold stone floor, it didn't take long for her to pinpoint the source of the enticing smell. Her red eyes flared brighter for a moment, glowing eerily in the darkened room. She was beside him in a flash. The chain around her wrist severely restricted her movements, but luckily for her, Shiki and Rido's mental struggle had brought Shiki's body closer to her than before. Panic overtook her and she dumbly fumbled for his face, trying to bring his eyes up to meet hers.

"Shiki! Shiki! Are you alright? What happened?"

Shiki's body convulsed and jerked once in her hold, before he slumped forwards into her arms. A fine, dark mist started to evaporate from his body.

"No! Shiki, you can't die! You-you can't leave me!"

Her voice was an anguished whisper, unable to summon the energy required to produce anything more. Perhaps she had to be thankful for her vampire nature – otherwise she doubted she would have been able to make her way to him in the first place. Had she been a mere human, as drained of blood and nutrients as she was, it would have been near impossible for her to summon the mental strength, never mind the physical. The part of her that scared her most, however, was that her quick motion to his side had momentarily been stirred by bloodlust. For a terrifyingly significant moment, she had wanted to hurt him. She had wanted to drink his blood. Rima could feel her heart pounding violently against her chest. On top of her fear and shock, there was now also a suffocating self-loathing. In her eyes, that consuming feral urge to drain the blood of the one she loved was disgusting, unforgivable. That momentary experience would live to haunt her for the rest of her life. That is, assuming they would both make it out of here alive, which wasn't looking too promising at the moment. There was a pool of blood beside the two figures that was steadily spreading, and the red, enticing liquid was soaking into both their clothes, tormenting her, tempting her. But no, Rima adamantly controlled herself, despite the fact that her eyes were still a tell-tale glowing red that so much resembled the accumulating liquid seeping from the wound in Shiki's chest. Her throat burned more than ever and the pain was excruciating, but Rima firmly told herself that her suffering could be nothing compared to what Shiki was feeling. She couldn't be a coward.

Luckily for Rima, even until this day, she had never witnessed the death of a vampire. She had heard all about it of course, how the body eventually dissipated into thin air, turned into dust. She had also heard that the body of purebloods shattered into a million crystalline pieces. This memory replayed mockingly in her head as a new wave of panic hit her. The black vapour continued to emerge from Shiki's still body.

"Shiki …" she whispered weakly through her tears. "Shiki! Baka! Wake up!"

She shook him gently in her arms, but there was no response.

"SHIKI!" This time her voice was stronger as frustration and desperation kicked in. When she was once again greeted with silence, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She knew it was no use panicking any more, it wouldn't help the situation. Instead, she gently rolled Shiki's limp body over so that he was lying in her lap and she could inspect the wound. With a small thrill of hope, she noted that the dagger had missed his heart, if only just. That would mean … he wouldn't die straight away, right? She repeated that observation in her head, trying to reassure herself. She had to believe there was hope. If there was no hope for him, there was no hope for her either. She would never get out of there by herself and they both would perish in the darkness and loneliness of the basement. However, this thought was far from Rima's mind at the moment, as quite frankly, she hadn't ever considered a future without her beloved Shiki. Put simply, she didn't want to live if he no longer existed.

With the result of her inspection firmly in mind, she then proceeded to make some quick mental calculations and decisions. Shiki was a pureblood, and purebloods were strong in nature. He only needed time to mend. Given he had enough rest and blood. Rima glanced at the pool of blood and the red liquid that continued to emerge from his chest. At this rate, he wouldn't have enough blood to heal. He would die of blood loss. Thinking quickly, Rima tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of Shiki's shirt and pressed it firmly to the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. Much to Rima's relief, this action resulted in a pained moan from Shiki. It hurt her to know that she was bringing him more pain, but she knew it was necessary. At least she was now slightly more reassured by the fact that he didn't seem as lifeless.

"Shh … I'm sorry …" she whispered in his ear, before gently brushing her lips over his in apology. "I love you, Shiki. Hold on, it'll all be okay."

Shiki's lips tugged into a weak smile as his hand slowly came up to rest over hers on his chest, squeezing her hand gently in acknowledgement.

As the blood flow gradually lessened, Rima began to think of a way to make him drink from her. The neck was the best place to draw blood from, but she didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on his wound, especially considering that she had only just managed to slow down the bleeding. Weighing up her options and making up her mind, Rima quickly brought her free hand up to her lips and bit into her wrist, watching as the blood welled up from the wound.

Shiki's eyes were open in a flash as he caught the alluring and unmistakable scent of Rima's spilled blood.

"… Baka … what are you doing?" Even as he spoke, his eyes began taking on the same red tint that adorned Rima's.

"Shh. You need to drink."

Shiki turned his head away in stubborn refusal.

"No … you're already drained … "

She cut off his words with a gentle finger on his lips.

"Exactly. That monster has drunk from me so many times already, and I'm still sitting here. Once more can't hurt." She smiled gently down at him, slight amusement in her gaze. Before he could protest any further, she brought her bleeding wrist to his lips, letting a drop of blood fall onto his lip. Out of reflex, his tongue snaked out and licked it away, and the taste exploded in his mouth. That tiny droplet of blood triggered a reaction that was like flipping a switch; he was overcome with a desire so strong it was all he could think about and he quickly latched onto the wrist presented before him, drinking the sweet healing elixir.

Rima's lips curved into an amused and triumphant smile, as she started to feel slightly more relieved. Now that the bleeding had stopped and he was replenishing his blood supply, surely he would heal?

It wasn't long before Shiki pulled away, conscious of Rima's drained state. He licked the small puncture wounds closed, before kissing her pulse. Rima tried to get him to drink more, but he adamantly refused, effectively silencing her equally stubborn protests when he firmly stated with a wry smile that they both needed to reserve their energy in order to make it out alive. Rima knew this was true and eventually agreed with a sigh of frustration.

Shiki smiled slightly at this and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm just going … to close my eyes a bit, okay?"

Rima returned his smile bravely, even while panic started to slowly claw its way up her throat, suffocating her. To her fearful eyes, his gaze seemed to hold a sense of finality … as though he was saying goodbye … A whole range of undesirable questions started to settle themselves in her head, multiplying fast like a plague. What if he was lying? What if he was really dying and was only trying to hide it from her? What if he didn't wake up? What if it wasn't enough? What if even after all her efforts, he would die anyway? Closing her own eyes to hide the tears threatening to spill, she took a shaky breath to calm her racing heart. Trying to reassure herself, she told herself that he needed to rest in order to heal, and it would be okay. She repeated this thought like a mantra, clinging to the hope and belief with all her might.

When she opened her eyes again, Shiki's eyes were already closed, a faint smile on his face. He looked so peaceful, so serene … it seemed unearthly … like an angel. As much as the thought warmed her heart, it also set in another jolt of panic, and she had to concentrate on the faint sound of his breathing to reassure herself that he was still alive.

However, as she observed his still figure, her brows knitted together into a frown as her heartbeat sped up. The mist continued to evaporate from his body, and seemed to be getting thicker and appeared to be rising faster. Was this death? Rima knew that if what she had been told was true, his body should dissipate into crystals, as he was of pureblood origin.

_But what if this is happening because of Rido's possession? ... _A small voice whispered in her head.

The thought made fresh tears spring to her eyes and this time, she let them fall. The crystal drops left her eyes and fell softly to Shiki's face below. With a sinking heart, Rima knew that this was now beyond her control. There was nothing more she could do for him. It was now up to Shiki … and fate. The mist was rising thick and fast, obscuring Shiki's body from Rima's eyes. It seemed to be pulling from his very essence, the boundary between the mist and Shiki's body blurred and indefinable. The voice in Rima's head whispered the words that were plaguing her mind but she refused to acknowledge. Her heart clenched and the tears fell quickly from her eyes, the drops mingling with each other and running down her cheeks in an endless stream. She turned her head away from the dark mist and her eyes fell upon the bloody dagger lying beside them, glinting like it was the answer to all her pain …

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Yeah, I seem to have a thing for cliffies, don't I? *uneasy smile* Please don't hate me! Well, as I promised, I do in fact have an explanation for my lack of updates. First of all, I had all my exams and as soon as that was out the way, I was whisked away for a nice long relaxing holiday and I had no access to a computer. Now that I'm back, I'll try to have the next (and final! Eeek!) chappie out within the next few days. As I said, thanks so muchos to any of you guys still out there for sticking by me all this time. I wouldn't blame you for abandoning me ... I'm a terrible person! Gomen ne! T_T _


	10. Windows to the Soul

_A/N: Ohayo! Okay, I know I lied about updating within a few days. I was on a summer course and haven't had the time to write until now. Gomen ne! But today, I sat down at the computer and didn't let myself leave my seat until I had this finished and checked over for you guys. So here it is, the final chappie. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I want to say a big big big thank you to my dear reviewers for the last chapter (petiteshima, MidnightRose01, and pumpkin girl) I love you all! ^^ *big huggles* Well I'll shut up now (until the end of the chappie teehee XD) so you can get on with reading what you actually came here to read. Please excuse dumbness! _

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

**Windows to the Soul**

Red … everything was covered in red … it stained her hands and everything around her … she couldn't stand it anymore … she wanted to block out the crimson stains that would haunt her forever …

Then everything was replaced by black … an endless abyss of nothingness that wrapped her in its cold embrace.

She didn't know how long it remained like this; surrounded by darkness and what could only be described as nothingness. It wasn't the peaceful kind of silence; it was unnatural and uncomfortable, as though she had been deafened. Her brain also seemed to have stopped functioning, as not even her thoughts were there to comfort her. There was nothing but numbness.

But then her paralytic state was penetrated by a slight awareness. It was a gradual process, but eventually, Rima found herself with a mind full of questions.

_Am I … dead? Is this what death feels like? …_

However, amidst the questions, there was a constant nagging, a tugging in her heart … she needed to know where Shiki was …

As control over her own mind gradually returned to her, she found herself trying to re-establish the links between her brain and her body. She couldn't believe how difficult a task it was. A simple action that she would normally repeat time and time again on a daily basis like opening her own eyes seemed like an impossible feat. The only thing that drove her to keep trying, to not give up in defeat like her exhausted mind was telling her to, was the urge – the need – to see Shiki again. Finally, her resilience paid off as a dull light began filtering into her consciousness.

However, something wasn't right.

She saw the room as she remembered it … the cold stone walls, the dark dungeon … but she also saw herself. It wasn't a reflection, she was sure of it. She could tell she was standing, or at least upright, but her eyes were telling her that she was lying on the stone floor, with her eyes firmly closed. There was a great deal of blood on her torso, which wouldn't have been surprising considering the huge amount of blood spilt previously, but the blood seemed to be coming from _her_. In numb shock, her eyes travelled from the blood-soaked fabric to the dagger clasped firmly in her right hand, which lay limply by her side.

With a heart full of lead, she looked down at herself. Her fears were confirmed. Rima lifted her hand from her side, and stared with wide eyes at the pale, transparent skin. _I'm really dead … _She tried to speak the words to confirm what her eyes were telling her, but somehow, the words only formed in her brain and though she could feel her lips moving, she heard no voice. _What's happened to me? Why can't I speak?_

Despite the fear gripping her heart, the part of her brain screaming at her to find Shiki managed to break through the haze and Rima once again focused on the scene before her. Now that the initial shock had been pushed further into the back of her mind, she noticed the figure sitting next to her body. It was Shiki. His expression broke her heart. His eyes were full of disbelief and fear, pain and regret quickly adding to the mix. She hated seeing him like this; she wanted to comfort him but before she could put this thought into action, his voice broke through her hazy senses.

"Rima … why, Rima? You promised me it would be alright … you promised me we would be together! Why did you leave me?"

His voice was an anguished whisper that gradually increased in steadiness and volume.

_I'm sorry … I'm sorry Shiki!_

She felt the urge to cry, but she found that she couldn't. She was a mess inside; she was confused and hurt and heartbroken, but she found she had no way of letting this go. She was glad that Shiki appeared to be alright – on the outside at least. The mist no longer evaporated from his body, and she could see no external wounds. But there was a small part of her that she instantly hated as soon as it made itself known, that was regretful that Shiki hadn't died with her, and that they wouldn't be reunited in death as she had initially hoped. She loathed this part of herself; she couldn't believe that she could even think of such a thing. Shiki was alright, that was good, right?

She watched as Shiki loosened the dagger from her limp fingers, before bending down and picking up her lifeless body. She watched as he cradled her to his chest, crying openly into her hair. She watched his fingers glide over her pale ashen face as he traced the shape of her lips before bending down and kissing them. She watched all this, but she felt nothing. It was a strange and unsettling feeling, watching, detached from a distance. She wanted to feel his warm arms around her, his soft lips on hers … she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the feeling as she wrapped her arms around herself, as though trying to keep her shattering heart together.

When she opened her eyes again, Shiki was gently lowering her body to the ground. He brushed her hair out of her face before his hand cupped her cheek and he gently stroked the skin with his thumb. He had a smile on his face and a strange resoluteness in his eyes … it unsettled her. He leaned down to whisper something into her ear.

"Wait for me, Rima …"

It took a minute for his words to sink into her sluggish mind, and when she registered his meaning; his hand was already reaching for the discarded dagger lying next to her body.

_NO SHIKI! NO, DON'T DO THIS!_

She tried to shout out to him, but no voice came out. She tried to run towards him, to wrench the dagger from his grip, but she found herself rushing right through him. Mentally crying out in despair, she cursed her stupidity, her naivety, her selfishness and uselessness, she cursed the fate that had befallen the both of them and most of all; she cursed the monster that had heartlessly stolen away the life that she had treasured most. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do, for either herself or for the one person she had loved the most, she closed her eyes tight as the pain reached an unbearable peak inside her, hoping that she would not have to witness the death of the one boy she had loved her whole life.

_Shiki … Shiki I'm so sorry … for everything that's ever happened._

She didn't know how much time had passed, but with a sinking feeling in her heart, she acknowledged the loss of the life she had tried so hard to preserve.

"… Rima … Rima …"

With a strange mixture of pain and joy, Rima opened her eyes and turned around, expecting to see Shiki there in much the same state as herself. But there wasn't anyone there, and with a jolt, she noticed that she was back in that nothingness that she was in before.

"Rima!" The voice came again, this time more forcefully as Rima registered a strange shaking in her consciousness.

She tried to find the links again and open her eyes, and after a couple of tries without success, light finally flooded into her senses. However, this time, it was much brighter and Rima found her eyes instinctively closing again to combat the piercing light. Blinking her heavy eyes a couple of times in an attempt to adjust to her new surroundings, Rima warily opened her eyes to see a familiar face.

Her heart leapt in her chest as she registered the face creased in worry, and her heart melted at the relieved smile that spread across the face in front of her.

"Thank God you're alright. Do you know how worried I've been?"

Tears rolled down Rima's cheeks and she relished in the cool, wet feeling against her skin. Shiki's eyes widened in concern.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

At the dismissive smile that appeared on Rima's face, his voice took on a more teasing tone.

"What, are you that upset to see me? I'll just go then … " He leaned up, pretending to be getting ready to leave. He smiled when Rima's hand quickly slid up his arm and gripped adamantly at his shirt.

"… No … I'm just relieved to see you … I'm so glad you're okay … I thought … I thought … never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you're okay."

Her heart clenched as she reminisced what exactly she had thought and the tears flowed quicker down her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to abandon the thought. Shiki smiled in understanding. He didn't probe further as he knew it wasn't something Rima wanted to relive. Besides, from her reaction and her fitful slumber, he had a fair idea.

"Shh … it's all okay now. Everything's better."

He leaned down and pecked her lightly on the nose, before wrapping his arms around her. Rima savoured the feeling of his warm embrace, which unfortunately triggered another painful memory. However, with a smile, Rima knew that these scars would heal with time, and one day, these past weeks would be a distant memory.

For now, she would try to replace the pain in her heart with the love she felt for the boy in her arms. She would give him all her love and she would pledge her heart and loyalty to him for eternity. She had always loved him, and was sure she always will, but having lived through the horrific experience of almost losing him, she knew she wanted to give him her absolute everything. She would never leave his side.

Shiki listened to the steady heartbeat and the occasional muffled sobs beneath him, and he closed his eyes to quell his own tears that threatened to escape. Rima had risked so much for him and had always been there for him, through thick and thin. He knew he was very lucky to have someone like her, and with a resolute nod of his head, he knew that he would treasure her forever. He tried not to dwell on the negatives and instead focus on the positives, and with a wry smile, he thought that at least the experience, as painful as it was, had brought them even closer together.

As the weeks past, both their bodies healed considerably and the invisible wounds they bore from their battle began to close and heal as they were nurtured by love. Of course, both vampires needed blood to heal, and they took it in turns to drink from one another. In the beginning, they were both against the idea of drinking from one another, and instead opted for the blood tablets, but they were in no way a substitute for the real thing considering the damage done to their bodies by their ordeal. Eventually, they both came to a mutual agreement to drink in small quantities from the other, but Shiki was still the more resistant of the two. He knew what Rido had done to her, and it haunted him every time he drank from her. He often wondered how she could stand it.

Though the first few times were difficult for Rima, she was comforted by the sometimes excessive care and tenderness Shiki exuded around her. Right now, it was once again time for Shiki to drink. She gently guided his face to the curve of her neck and smiled at the gentleness he showed, which was in such contrast to the harsh and heartless attitude of Rido. As Shiki gently urged the wound to close, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Ne, Shiki?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, a warm smile on his face.

"What happened anyway? With … Rido I mean …"

His smile faltered slightly at the mention of the monster that had almost destroyed both their lives. He sighed, it was inevitable, he supposed. She would want to know sooner or later. In fact, he was surprised that they had managed to avoid the topic for so long.

"He's gone now. Don't worry, he won't be coming back."

However, Rima wasn't satisfied with his brief evasive answer.

"But … how? I mean, the black mist … was that him leaving your body?"

Shiki took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to explain.

"As much of a monster as he is, I guess he was still technically my father. And I knew him well enough to know his strengths and weaknesses. He was good with mind control, with the emotional side of things … but I knew he was always sort of a … wimp when it came to physical pain." His lips curved up in an amused smile at his own choice of words when describing his father.

Rima's mouth fell open.

"You mean … you risked your life to try to get rid of him?"

Shiki smiled at her expression.

"Don't be so shocked. You think I enjoyed having him control my body? Watching him hurt you?" His eyes flashed in anger at his final words and Rima noticed the slight tensing of his body.

She reached out a comforting hand and laid it over his. She waited for him to continue.

"So … I decided to take a chance. You know if we continued like that, one of us would die sooner or later. I didn't want to watch you die-"

"But you thought I would be okay watching you die?" Rima interrupted, her pain flooding into her words.

Shiki gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm a pureblood. I'm stronger than you are, or at least my body is. I can't say about my mind … you have some willpower." She smiled at his words. "And I wasn't stupid enough to aim for my heart. I just hoped it would be enough. Thankfully, when I let him back into control again, he crumbled under the pain and fled my body. That was the black mist. I should've told you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay … I doubt you would have been able to anyway." Rima smiled a wry smile. "Baka … did you have to be that extreme? I thought you were going to die. If he's so much of a wimp, couldn't you have given yourself a paper cut or something instead?"

By the end of her sentence, she found the need to break the seriousness of their conversation. It worked, as Shiki's lips twitched up in amusement.

"Now that you mention it, the thought did cross my mind … but I couldn't find any paper."

"Baka!" Rima rolled her eyes and playfully tried to punch him in the arm, which he dodged. He caught her fist instead and opened it, clasping her hand tightly in his.

"Now I have a question to ask you …" The seriousness had returned to his eyes.

Rima waited patiently for him to find his words, stroking his clasped hand gently with her thumb.

"How … how can you be so sure that I'm me? That sounds so stupid. I mean … how can you be sure that Rido isn't controlling me anymore? That I'm not just playing with you again? How can you still trust me so much after everything that happened?"

Rima inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. _Was this all he wanted to know?_

Rima looked up into his clear blue eyes and saw the vulnerability within. She saw the kindness, the concern, the trust and the love.

"Easy," she replied, reaching up to cup his face. "I can see it in your eyes."

~*~*~.:.~*~*~

_Well, that's it guys! Another story done and dusted. I hope you liked the ending! I want to thank you guys for all the support you've given me, even after all the big delays and big fat lies I told. I want to thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions etc from the bottom of my heart, they've realli kept me motivated and encouraged. Never mind the fact that it always warms my heart when one of you sends me a review ... you're all so kind and encouraging ... so thank you so muchos, this story would never have happened without you! Goodbye for now, with lots and lots of love, Suki Yume. x_

_P.S - I want to say a special thank you to petiteshima, she's always one of the first people to read and review a chappie, and she always sends the longest and most awesome heartfelt reviews ever. And on top of that, the "Romeo and Juliet" twist at the start was inspired by one of her last reviews, and she managed to guess where I was going with the black mist incident. So thank you petiteshima, you are awesome and you realli helped when I had no clue where to go from the last chapter! *big huggles*_


End file.
